The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Image guided medical and surgical procedures utilize patient images (image data) obtained prior to or during a medical procedure to guide a physician performing the procedure. Recent advances in imaging technology, especially in imaging technologies that produce highly-detailed, two, three, and four dimensional images, such as computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), fluoroscopic imaging (such as with a C-arm device), positron emission tomography (PET), and ultrasound imaging (US) has increased the interest in navigated medical procedures.
Generally, during a navigated procedure, images are acquired by a suitable imaging device for display on a workstation. The navigation system tracks the patient, instruments and other devices in the surgical field or patient space. These tracked devices are then displayed relative to the image data on the workstation in image space. In order to track the patient, instruments and other devices, the patient, instruments and other devices can be equipped with tracking devices.
Generally, tracking devices are coupled to an anatomical structure of the patient, and can provide the surgeon, via the tracking system, with an accurate depiction of the location of the patient in the patient space. In some instances, the tracking device coupled to the patient may move relative to the patient, such as in the case of an adhesively coupled or stick-on patient tracking device. In cases where the stick-on patient tracking device moves relative to the patient, it may be difficult to accurately determine the location of the patient in the patient space.